Hold me, Lucifer
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set after 3x23 we find Chloe and Lucifer being kidnapped. Why? Where? By whom? Possible take (no chances of getting it right though) on how it all could progress. Lucifer / Chloe ship with a bit of other characters as they help out the plot to move on. Rating for some bad words and adult suggestions... no explicit scenes. Finished now.
1. Where are we?

**A/N** Do not hate me please. I am working on Second Chances. I really am! I just heard a song today and it wouldn't leave me... so while watching the Ice Hockey World's Championship I created this. Was supposed to be one-shot but has gotten a bit too long so I'm splitting it up.

 **Timeline & spoilers** – set after 3x23

 **Little note** – I am all for reviews, they make me keep going. And I get it that people don't want to have an account and log in. I just wish they did – so I could reply. So just know that I read and love all of them even though I can't let you know so!

* * *

Chloe woke up with a crazy headache. It was rather dark around her and she had troubles focusing on her surroundings. She tried to recall the previous events but she couldn't remember anything past dropping Trixie at school. She got into her car then and drove over to the precinct ... and nothing. Emptiness.

She realized that she was having a blindfold over her eyes so she took it off. She guessed she was in some sort of a cell. The room was all metal with one small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was air vent up on one of the walls and one if she could see properly also a shelf in the corner. She couldn't find any doors though.

Aside from her headache she couldn't feel any injuries so she tried to stand up. She collapsed with a cry of pain. Okay – something was wrong with her leg. And by stepping on it she just probably made it much worse. She tried really hard not to vomit, the feelings she felt were nauseating. Her ankle was killing her.

Only when her stomach calmed down she tried to look around more – behind her and to the other side of the room.

And there she saw him slumped in the corner. Lucifer. He was locked there with her and still unconscious. That didn't look good.

She didn't even dare to try to stand up but she could somewhat crawl so she moved over to him. He had blood on the side of his face. She checked for pulse and breathing and he was alive. She tried to wake him up and although it took her a lot of effort she managed.

Lucifer groaned. He knew something was wrong. And he was in pain which meant the Detective had to be nearby. He slowly opened his eyes only to find her looking at him with concern.

"Detective..."

"Hey... easy... how are you?"

"Well I've got splitting headache."

"Welcome to the club."

"What happened? Where are we?"

"I have no idea. I woke up not so long ago. What is the last thing you remember?"

And he had to think about that.

"I left the penthouse and drove over to the precinct. I remember parking my car but ... then nothing. Then you."

"Well we're missing about the same amount of time. Somebody probably knocked us out and took us here. Wherever it is." Chloe noted.

Lucifer looked at her and touched the dried blood in her hair.

"How are you detective?"

"Well I've got headache."

"As you have said before and evidence supports it as you have blood in your hair." He quipped in.

"Plus I think my leg is broken." She sad and Lucifer noticed for the first time the colour of her skin – she was white as a sheet of paper. She was probably sick.

"Let me see." And he moved over. He touched her ankle softly and she screamed. He apologized and continued. He could feel one of the bones not being as it should be under his hands.

"I'm afraid you were correct." He told her. "I need to get you out of here as fast as possible." He added and started to search the tiny space they had. He found what seemed to be the door but there was no way he could open it – not even his abilities were of use.

Chloe watched him and knew this was hard for him. Being trapped there with her not really knowing what was going on... After the little kiss they shared on the balcony she was hoping for some time alone with him outside work but this was surely not what she had imagined.

Was it really just yesterday? She couldn't believe it.

Lucifer sat down and didn't even bother with keeping distance. It was cold in there and he needed to feel her warmth next to him.

"Ideas?"

"No. You?"

"Well they sealed the door from the outside. We have light, we have air. I also found some absolutely useless supplies. And if I am not mistaken it's getting colder here." Lucifer told her and she could only agree – not happy about it.

"Do you think this has something to do with yesterday? With Charlotte?" He continued.

"I don't know. It might. But doesn't have to."

"Whoever did this had to be watching us, following us. And they knocked us out at the precinct so I'm sure someone will notice our absence soon."

"Or not as we are grieving today and weren't supposed to come to work at all." She told him and the hopeful smile he had on his face was gone in instant.

"Well... if they wanted us dead they would have probably killed us right away, correct?"

"Probably yeah. I've been thinking about it as well. They want us alive. They have a purpose for us."

"Any ideas what kind of place this is?"

"Could be a cell, freezer, panic room... Could be also a ship container... I don't know."

And he noticed the change in her voice. Not thinking about it twice he put his arm around her shoulders. He needed that as much as she did. Reassurance. She sighed contently, shivers running up and down her body. She was cold and she was tired.

"Hold me, Lucifer." She said softly and he couldn't think of a reason why wouldn't he. So she snuggled closer careful about her injured leg, closed her eyes for a moment and fell asleep lulled by the steady thump-thump of Lucifer's heart.


	2. Precinct

Back in the precinct nobody noticed that the pair was missing. After yesterday they all assumed that they would need some time to deal with it and that somebody else would take the case as it was personal for both Lucifer and Chloe. Daniel didn't come at all but that was understandable as well.

However when Ella Lopez arrived she went over to Decker's desk and was quite puzzled when she didn't find her there. She tried asking around but nobody has seen her. She debated whether to take it to the Lieutenant or not but given the recent history decided against it. He wasn't in his office yet anyway.

She tried calling both Chloe and Lucifer but had no response. She saw Decker's car in the parking lot. She was supposed to be there. And if not she would be with Lucifer but neither was picking up. For one little moment she thought that maybe they were someplace together but then remembered how they were around each other. No, they wouldn't just hide somewhere to get some alone time. Would they?

She tried calling Dr. Martin but she hasn't heard from them either. Maze was not picking up. She didn't like it. She decided to drive over to Decker's place and check up on her. And then she would go over to Lux. Better finding them doing the naughty than the strange fear she's just begun to feel.

In the parking lot she noticed something weird though. Decker's keys were still in the car. So was her purse. And phone. And it was broken. She tried opening the car and it was unlocked. Now she was getting worried. What was this?!

She walked around the car carefully and there she found it. Little bit of blood. Without hesitation she called her colleagues, she didn't want to leave what obviously was a crime scene. Decker was missing. And Lucifer was probably with her.

Ella left a voicemail for Espinoza as she thought he should know. An hour later while working on all the samples in her lab he came in. He looked like he didn't get much sleep – or was sporting hell of a hangover.

"Hey, have you found something?"

"I'm still running tests. But the blood is the same blood group as Decker's. She left everything in the car and her phone is broken."

"Kidnapping?" Dan asked and Ella could only nod.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Did you get the security footage?"

"I called. They should have it ready in about ten minutes."

"I'll get it. Keep working."

"Okay. Hey and Daniel!"

At that he turned around to face her again.

"I'm really sorry about Charlotte." She said. He nodded and smiled sadly "Me too. And once this is over I could use a friendly hug." And that made her smile. He was obviously hurting – a lot – but he would be okay.

Now she had a job to do.

Daniel came with the security footage and at first there was nothing there. Then Ella noticed that one of the cameras was malfunctioning so she did some of her magic and found another footage – from a corner further away from Decker's car but it should show them at least something.

And it did. They saw her park the car, open the door and step outside. Then there was a person all in black with, they couldn't see the face or tell if it was a man or a woman. Chloe got hit over her head. The person took her personal stuff, broke her phone and put it all back. A car came and they loaded Chloe in it.

Ella run the plates and saw the car was reported stolen. But she could trace it by the plates. She was scanning through the videos and didn't see anything. But Daniel had a better eye. He was extra focused today to clear his head. Work was helping. And so he noticed that two cars behind the van somebody was driving well known cabriolet – Lucifer's. But the driver certainly was not Lucifer. It was Pierce.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yes."

"Is it really him?"

"Yes."

"Sooo..."

"Sooo this is either some sick joke or Pierce has something to do with kidnapping Chloe and Lucifer. We gotta find him."

And all hell broke loose. They did their jobs but had no luck finding any of the people. They lost the van. Ella was almost sure that at some blind spot they switched the plates again. There was no sign of Lucifer's car either. So they had nothing to hold onto.

Dan tried calling Maze. He was no big fan of hers but she could be helpful. This time she picked up the phone and groaned. He just wasn't about to ask why.

"Maze?"

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Lucifer and Chloe are missing. We think Pierce has something to do with it."

"Oh shit."

She hung up on him and he could only stare at the phone disbelievingly. What was that about?

In 30 minutes Maze arrived to the precinct. He couldn't recognize her. There was something about her he feared. Like she was back to the ninja bartender she used to be before getting friends with his ex and Dr. Martin. Or something even worse than that. She was ... dark.

"What do you have?" She asked without even saying hello. Dan just rolled his eyes and showed her to Ella's lab.

She told her all they knew. They just didn't have a motive.

"Oh he hates him okay? Decker dumped him because of Lucifer and he wants revenge." Maze told them and although it was far off what they would have thought she seemed really sure about it.

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to him. Yesterday. He wanted my help. I said no. We had a fight. He knocked me out with some drug." She told them – it was mostly the truth.

She knew what the plan was. Cain wanted to get those two. He would probably hurt Chloe and let her die in Lucifer's arms. He would get his revenge. He would get Lucifer out of the way because with a guilt like that he would go straight back to hell and leave him alone.

Maze overheard two officer's talking about some yesterday's shooting. Charlotte Richards was shot to death. She began to connect all the dots. She thought Cain was about to go after Amenadiel but maybe he changed his mind. Or missed. She should get hold of Amenadiel later.

Now she had to think about what would Cain do and where he would take them.

"Maze? What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking too loud." Ella told her with a nervous smile.

Mazikeen wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to go back to hell more than anything. But she didn't think Decker had to die. And it would hunt her for eternity but she liked the little kid and she didn't want her to lose her mother. And besides Cain pissed her off yesterday and she wanted little revenge on her own. She was going to kill that bastard and find her way to hell without his help. Maybe Lucifer would take her willingly if she helped to save his precious Detective Decker.

"He would probably hold them somewhere together. My guess? He wants Decker to die and Lucifer being helpless and having to live with that guilt."

Dan and Ella just looked horrified because she was talking about it like she was talking about the bad weather today.

"So what are we looking for?"

Maze was getting annoyed but she wrote down three names she knew he had been using the past few centuries.

"These are his aliases. Look into them. Do your thing."

"And you?"

"I'll do mine." And she left to search for witnesses. She was on a mission. Cain screwed her over and she was not about to forgive him.


	3. No regrets

Back in the cell Lucifer let the Detective sleep and went over to the little supplies they had hoping he would find something useful. Well there was nothing at all.

He tried breaking the wall but his powers were useless. He couldn't unlock the door either. He tried praying to his brother but doubted he would be heard. Amenadiel – if back in Heaven – would probably never go back down. Especially for him. They were brothers but they would always have their differences.

Lucifer found some old cloths so he put them under Chloe's injured ankle. It was all green and purple and horrible swollen now. He didn't like that one bit.

He tried to think who could have done this to them. Probably whoever killed Charlotte. It couldn't be just coincidence. He had this thought about Charlotte not being the target. Amenadiel was there with her. What if... what if he was the target? Well it didn't make sense either.

He could really use Chloe's help but she was shivering and he feared for her. Humans were so fragile. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. After a moment he moved her a bit so he could sit behind her. He put his arms around her and tried to warm her up a bit. The cold air was not hurting him that much, even in her presence he could keep his body temperature well better than she could. He had to do something or she was about to die of cold – and who knows what her broken leg was doing to her body.

Besides he wasn't sure it was the only thing wrong. There could have been more – internal injuries of some sort. He was being paranoid, that he knew. But better safe than sorry, right? He just couldn't let her die.

Maybe this was the whole purpose? So he would have to watch her die? But who would... Then it hit him. Mazikeen. She hated Decker because he refused to leave her go back to hell. Mazikeen didn't understand it... but he didn't blame her. He knew he has changed since starting to work with Chloe and Mazikeen didn't sign up for that.

But he would have felt her presence. They were connected and when she was close to him he could feel it. And he couldn't remember feeling her at all.

So it had to be someone else with similar agenda. Someone who knew the effect Chloe had on him. He noticed only recently that with her around not only he was mortal, he also wasn't as strong as he used to be. He was becoming more and more human. And he should mind – but he didn't.

Amenadiel was maybe right – maybe he was not enough of a Devil to have the devil face. Maybe Chloe changed him too much. And that was exactly why he couldn't risk taking Maze back home. He feared he wouldn't be able to come back. But he hasn't shared these thoughts with anyone so nobody could use that against him.

But there was one person who knew about Chloe's effect on him. Cain. And he could want revenge as she dumped him. Would he do something like this? Would he try to kill Amenadiel? What was his goal? Was he on it with Mazikeen?

"I can hear you thinking, Lucifer." Chloe suddenly said.

"You're awake, hey..." He replied softly and put her hair behind her ear so he could watch her face. She was looking up at him, turned in his arms softly.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. And I thought we could share body heat." And he tried using his special tone on her but she just smiled at him "Never missing an opportunity, are you?" She asked back and he could only chuckle.

"With you? Certainly not." He told her and asked her how she was feeling.

"My head is better. My leg is worse. And I'm getting really cold."

"Well it appears whoever did this wants us to turn into popsicles."

"They will find us you know."

"But you said..."

"When I am late to pick up Trixie from her soccer practice after school they will call Dan and somebody will put it all together. They will find us."

"We have no idea how long we've been in here." He reminded her.

"So maybe they're already on their way." She said and tried to reassure them both. With a sigh she leaned more into him and he hugged her close.

"Well I've certainly imagined this day differently." He said knowing he had to keep her awake and the only possible way given the circumstances was to talk.

"Really? How?" She murmured into him.

"Well I thought we would be chasing Charlotte's killer."

"That's all?" She asked and looked up at him without leaving the comfortable warm place upon his chest. He smiled back at her knowing now was so not the time to tell her but unable to resist her.

"I was going to ask you if you would have a dinner with me."

"Where?"

"I know a place." He told her mischievously. She chuckled.

"Of course you do... Italian? Mexican? French?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied and she giggled at him. How he missed hearing that sound.

"And after dinner?" She asked him to keep the conversation going as he was getting lost in his own mind. But he had no answer for her. He was looking at her, caressing her hair and she loved it.

"Lucifer."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well how much I would like to kiss you actually."

"Why don't you?"

"I..." He stammered but didn't really know. He was still worried about everything but here in this freezing cell with her in his arms he couldn't think straight. It seemed like nothing really mattered.

When he felt her palm on his cheek he could only smile and lean down and their lips met in a soft caress. He wanted to pull away not daring to hope for more but she didn't let him. The hand from his face was no at the nape of his neck playing with his hair there and he could only moan and come back for more, cradling her head, holding her close, he deepened the kiss and nothing ever felt this good.

Chloe knew she was pushing her luck. But no matter what she had told him she was worried they would die there and she didn't want to die with regrets. She kissed her daughter this morning and told her she loved her. She talked to her mother the other day and they were on good terms. She took Dan home yesterday and offered him he could come or call should he want to, they were friends. The only real regret she would have would be this... And she wasn't ready for that.

And when he responded and kissed her back she was really happy – despite the circumstances.

When he pulled away finally they rested their foreheads against each other, both smiling.

"Would you do this after the dinner?" She asked.

"I would certainly hope for it to happen, yes." He replied.

"And then?"

"And then I would say goodnight and you would open your door and go home."

"Really? Home? Alone?" And she was truly surprised.

"Well I wouldn't dare to assume... and I am a gentleman, thank you very much."

"It just doesn't sound like you..."

"Maybe I am not the same man I used to be." He told her softly and leaned his head back against the wall unable to look at her for a moment. Intensity of their situation and this conversation was getting to him.

Chloe was watching him and knew he had been right. He certainly wasn't the same man. He was better now. And she had to admit she liked it a lot.

She wanted to talk to him but she felt so tired. She suspected the combination of being knocked out, having her leg broken and being so damn cold was taking its toll on her. But she had so much on her mind she just didn't want to waste what possible could have been her last chance.

Lucifer – although he had no idea about it – was thinking along the same lines. She might actually die and he would spent the eternity with not only broken heart but also with a lot of regrets.

"Chloe..."

And she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make." And she nodded so he could continue. She was nervous.

"Some time ago I realized something. I've began feeling feelings I was not familiar with. They were new and thrilling and also made me feel scared. I couldn't understand them. And when I came to terms with them I still didn't do things right. I screwed up and you almost married ... him. I wanted to tell you then but didn't have the courage for it."

"You can tell me now..."

"I am not certain about it as I have never experienced it before but I think I'm in love with you. I think I love you, Chloe."

"Lucifer..."

"I am still not sure I am worthy of you."

"Why don't you let me decided that? Lucifer, you made me a better person. I trust you with my life. I trust you with my daughter. Well, mostly." And at that she grinned at him and found him smiling back at her.

"I would do anything for you." He replied.

"I know that. And I have this feeling that you've already done more than enough and will probably never tell me about it."

"Well I would but you wouldn't believe me anyway. You never do." He noted sadly.

"Lucifer..."

"How can I convince you, Chloe? I tried showing you the real face of the devil but I don't have it anymore. I could let you see my eyes, all the fire and pain but it seems like I am not capable of that either."

"I told you already. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that... " and she took a deep breath, "that I think I love you too."

"Chloe..."

"Promise me that once we are out of here you'll ask me out so we can try to figure this out."

"You have my word."

"Good." She said smiling and then she got this gleam in her look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... just thinking about what could come next. Maybe I wouldn't want to go home all alone."

"Detective..." He smiled back and his heart was beating madly in his chest. She really was something else.

"I'm so cold." She told him and he put his jacket around her and held her as close as he could. But he knew it wasn't enough. She was thinking about what he just said. Was he really in love for the first time? Was ho so clumsy around all of it because it was for the first time? Well in a certain weird way it made perfect sense. At first it was a bit disturbing but then it calmed her. She meant a lot to him and he was finally admitting that.

In a moment her breathing got deeper and only as he was sure she was fast asleep with all the caution he had he unfolded his wings and enveloped her in them. Perhaps it would keep her warmer. It was tricky given the tiny space they were held in but he could survive being uncomfortable if it could help her make it out of there alive.

He sighed and hoped and prayed.

And if he was right and Pierce was behind this he would tear that damned worm to little pieces and send him to hell in a bag!

He also wondered about Maze. She usually knew when something was wrong with him. Was she working with Cain? Or was she trying to find him? Was she even okay? He was worried about her and part of him was mad at her. Oh he hated these emotions!


	4. Mazikeen

**A/N** _draft for this was written before I had a chance to see the finale so some things are different and some might seem similar to how it actually happened. Hope it's gonna be okay… BTW I just found out how many shows suffered Lucifer's fate and it's crazy! Plus one of my other favourites ended just recently and I hate the producers right now. Not just a cliffhanger but something soooo stupid! I felt like banging my head against a wall... baaah.  
_

* * *

Mazikeen wasn't sure what prompted her to do this but she was actually trying to find Cain and deal with him. She should stay out of the way and let things happen but she couldn't.

She cared.

She didn't know how to handle those emotions, how to live with them. She didn't know what to do. So she followed her instinct. Like the moment when Cain told her about Linda and used that drug on her. When she woke up there was nobody there with her so she ran away. She wanted to go and see Linda but was actually afraid.

So she called her.

"Yes?"

"Linda, it's Maze. Are you all right?"

"Why? I mean yes, I'm okay. What's going on?"

"Look, I don't mean to worry you but you might be in danger. I'm working on it okay? Just don't go anywhere, don't meet any new people. I just wished you had a gun…"

"Ehm… actually I do have a gun."

"Really?"

"Yes. After what happened I… well I have a gun."

"Then have it someplace you can get to it, okay? And I will call you again once I am sure everything is okay."

"Mazikeen!"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. He's using my emotion against me."

"Who, Lucifer?"

"What? No, not Lucifer. Cain. That bastard thinks he can blackmail me into helping him get rid of Lucifer. Look, I will explain later, I have to go."

And she hung up. Linda didn't get her explanation as some time later Dan called Maze and she had to focus on finding Cain or some of his people.

She just realized something. She went over to Charlotte's office and home office and found her files. She went through them and found a file about Cain.

So he was after Amenadiel not only because of Lucifer but also because he had been helping Charlotte to catch Sinnerman. Great. That idiot brought her into it and now she's dead and he's nowhere to be found. She tried calling him but there was no response. Great indeed.

At least it gave her list of potential associates of Sinnerman so she had some place to start with her little manhunt. She would do the angel-hunt later.

Maze hated the fact that Cain was able to use Linda against her. It scared her. If she was vulnerable like that because of her emotions she wasn't sure she could stay here on Earth. But it also meant she was unable to go back to Hell. How was she supposed to torture the worst of the worst when she could let one of them play her like that? What was she supposed to do?

She felt like hitting something – or someone. Everything was so messed up.

When they came to Earth she was happy. She could drink alcohol and have sex as much as she wanted, she was Lucifer's closest friend, she was his personal demon, his most loyal. She was his best. She was his favourite. But of course it had to change. Good things never last forever now do they…

She found a friend and lost her. She tried to blend in but she couldn't really. And she used her ticket home to save Amenadiel. And what for? It was all just useless.

She guessed there was still hope for her as Linda knew her true identity and yet wanted to make things work between them. And Maze had to admit that no matter the hurt over Amenadiel she couldn't truly blame Linda. Amenadiel was an angel and they had something about them that made them quite appealing to humans. And she knew Linda broke it off so it wouldn't hurt her. She cared about her.

Was something like friendship really real even for her?

She hated to admit it but she missed Lucifer. Not just the old good devil he used to be, sinful and hot, but she missed his new playful responsible personality as well. That streak he had in himself that could drive everyone crazy but also that sense of protectiveness.

He was different, true. But he was still Lucifer. And if it wasn't for his idiotic father things would have been quite good. She could still see him broken after the fact that Decker was a miracle. She just wished she could talk to him again. She had a lot to say.

She had a lot of apologizing to do as well.

She regretted playing him about the whole Angel of San Bernardino thing. Back then she enjoyed it. It was dangerous and dark and it was the kind of painful revenge she needed. But in the end she ended up hurting because of it. And seeing Lucifer's disdain so clearly visible in his eyes when he looked at her? That got to her somehow.

Lucifer meant a lot to her. And things were bad between them. The last time they tried resolving their issues they ended up bleeding and hurting in Linda's office. She was not about to go through that again.

The only thing she could do was to help him clear out this mess. Then she would go to Linda and talk to her. She had a lot to explain. And she would try to talk to Lucifer. She wasn't sure at all about how that would turn out. But she had to try. She had no place to go, nowhere to stay, no one she could rely on – both on Earth and in Hell. And it seemed she was unable to resolve this situation by herself.

She felt weak and yet so strong... but most of all she felt lost.

The first few people she visited were useless. They had no information, no value. The fifth man was the toughest of them, hardest one to break. But she found his weakness and used it to her advantage. She was doing her best – she had a reason.

He was one of those working for the Sinnerman. And he was also one of those working for Henry Phillips – which was one of Cain's aliases. In the end he confessed to being part of the team that kidnapped Decker. That was more than she hoped for.

He gave her clues, he pointed her into the right direction and didn't even realize it. She left him unconscious and bleeding in his own living room and texted Espinoza the address. The police would probably want him for more interrogation and perhaps to give a statement, right?

She didn't wait for them to arrive. She had to go. She needed to follow the leads. Hopefully it wouldn't be a dead end.

It took her couple of hours before she went through all the intel she had gathered. And when she came back to the precinct she had an address in her hand. She wasn't surprised to find people there – one of their officers and her partner were missing after a case of murder with their own Lieutenant involved.

"How…?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Actually I don't." Dan replied. She handed him the paper and they checked it with all the information they had about Pierce and his aliases. And they found what they had been looking for.

"Maze?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come with us?"

"Try to stop me."

And with a nod they gathered their stuff and left the precinct. It was almost midnight and they were getting really worried about their friends.

* * *

 _Short one, sorry. More to come soon, already in the process. See it as episode scenes ;)_


	5. Lost and found

"So what now?"

"Now we knock." Dan said and with a shrug tried knocking on the door. The address they had was … well not what they expected. They expected a warehouse or some storage units but not this. It was a house. Well more like a palace? Well it was not Bell Air but it was pretty impressive anyway.

It seemed this Christopher LaRousse was someone quite wealthy.

They knocked, expecting to wake someone in the house but after the third try Maze just looked pissed and kicked the door open. At first Dan was about to protest but then they stepped inside.

The place was empty. It was a Potemkin's village. Hidden in plain sight.

"This is weird."

"So we might be right…"

"Okay let's split up but be careful, we don't know what is here."

So Dan and couple of policemen went left to search the left part of the house, other few went right and Mazikeen took the stairs up. She wished she could still feel the connection she used to have with Lucifer. But it disappeared – probably had something to do with their issues. But she was used to working alone and she just didn't want to go with others. And Espinoza knew that well enough to let her go alone.

There was no sign of Cain. She hoped he would be there enjoying the show. But he was nowhere to be found. Well she would haunt him down later. He was not getting away.

The house was empty. It seemed it had been left a long time ago. It seemed surprising that somebody would keep it the way it looked from the street though. Who would…? Well that was question for later.

Mazikeen didn't find anything. Neither did Dan and others. They left the house and went to search the area if there was perhaps a garage or hidden entrance to some dungeon. They didn't have the blueprints for it so that was making their work a bit more difficult. Ella was quite upset when she couldn't find the blueprints but it seemed somebody made sure they were not available.

Maze stayed behind and tried to look around from a different angle. And there she saw it. There was a shelf in one of the bedrooms and it seemed weird that the dust was not at all places. Like somebody touched it and then wiped away the prints. She tried touching it, pulling, pushing, but nothing. But her sixth sense could tell her she was on the right track so she kept on trying all she could.

In the end she found a small hidden button behind one of the back panels. And at that the shelf moved and she found a door. Sealed. Well maybe for humans but she was a demon and she was on the top of her game right then. It looked like a panic room.

In a couple of minutes she found herself enough components to make a small explosive. Well sometimes it was good to be a demon, right? And it was even better to find the supply room which hasn't been exactly cleared.

With a small boom and a lot of itchy smelly smoke she could then knock the door open. The sight took her breath away.

It was damn cold in there. And there against the wall sat Lucifer. And his wings were unfurled. She couldn't see Decker but her guess would be she was hidden right there under the wings.

Maze carefully came into the room and knelt down next to Lucifer. He wasn't wearing much, it seemed he tried to warm up Decker. Of course he would. His hellish origin let him keep his body temperature for a little longer than mare human.

He didn't appear hurt aside from the little trail of blood on his head.

"Lucifer?" She tried calling him. But there was no response.

"Lucifer… come on wake up." She tried again and tried to shake him but he just growled something.

"Hey!" She slapped his head. That woke him up.

"Mazikeen?" He was unfocused.

"Hey.. no sleeping."

"What… are you… how…"

"It's okay. You got kidnapped."

"I know. Who?"

"I'll tell you everything okay? Where's Decker?" She asked worriedly. He slowly moved his wings then and she saw his precious Detective curled in his arms.

"She's hurt. She's cold. She needs help."

"They're outside, I will get them. But you should probably hide those away." She said and pointed to his wings.

"Mazikeen…" He wanted to say something.

"Give me your word we can talk later, Lucifer." She said instead and he looked in her eyes and in a moment of searching for answers he nodded.

"You have my word."

She nodded and run away to get help.

Lucifer could feel Chloe's heartbeat and it was so slow it scared him. He had to focus so he could fold his wings back. He instantly felt cold. He hugged her even closer to him. He desperately wanted to take her out of that room but he couldn't move and he was worried about her leg.

Soon Dan was there with other officers and Mazikeen.

"Lucifer…"

"She's hurt." He just said as exhaustion was setting in without the warmth his wings provided. And with Chloe by his side he was not as strong as he could be.

"Paramedics are on their way. Can you move?"

"I would very much like to but it seems that I can't. You'll have to help me." And he was not happy about that one bit.

"Okay…" Dan said and walked to him. The room was small but he could stand in there. He noticed Chloe's clothes and her ankle. He was scared like only a few times in his life.

Before he could say anything more the paramedics arrived. Dan moved from the way so they could bring the stretcher and thermo blankets. Carefully they extracted Decker from Lucifer's arms. She shivered and whimpered but didn't wake up.

They carried her away with her ankle fixed and Dan wanted desperately to go with her but he saw Lucifer still sitting there looking lost and decided to stay. Mazikeen stop him.

"Go with Decker. I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call once they tell me something in the hospital."

"Good thinking."

He handed her the blanket and left to go with the paramedics. Other units were already there securing the place for evidence.

Maze brought Lucifer the blanket and he took it willingly.

"You'll be better soon, they're taking her to hospital."

"Douche?"

"Will call."

Lucifer nodded and they sat in silence.

"Come on, I will take you home."

"No. I need to find whoever did this."

"We know who did this. But that can wait. We'll get to it tomorrow. Now you have to rest. So I'm taking you home."

"Mazikeen…" He warned her.

"No, you listen now Lucifer. You're hurt and you're tired. I'm taking you home."

And for once he let her help him up and with the blanket around his shoulders he walked away from that place with Mazikeen by his side.

He couldn't put it into words yet but her presence was calming him. At first it was confusing as the last time they spoke they spoke harshly and he thought he would never want to see her again – especially when he found out she was behind the whole San Bernardino thing. She hated him as far as he knew so her current behavior was not making sense.

And she wanted to talk.

What was going on?

He kept his mouth shut during the ride. They arrived to his penthouse and he left her in the living room and went to take a shower – hot shower. He could still feel the cold floor and the icy walls around him.

Maze waited patiently for him. She was nervous but she felt she was doing the right thing.

When he came back he made himself coffee and poured them both a drink from one of his better whiskey bottles. He sat down next to her on the couch and waited.

"Whenever you're ready, Mazikeen." He said and she knew he didn't fully trust her yet.

"Cain. It was Cain. He kidnapped you."

"I thought so. How do you know it?"

"We have evidence."

"What do you mean – we?"

"Espinoza called me when you got missing. I helped. So – we."

"Oh I see, helping the LAPD now are you?" And it was a bit amusing to him.

"I wanted to find you."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I wanted to find you and Decker. I hated you for not wanting to take me back but I never wanted her death." And she was having troubles controlling her voice.

"What happened, Mazikeen?"

"I made a deal with Cain. You know that. He wanted to kill Amenadiel and frame you for the murder. It didn't work out as I refused to help him and he knocked me out with a drug."

"Amenadiel? Why?"

"He and Charlotte were working on proving he was the Sinnerman."

"He killed Chartlotte."

"Yes, he did. So I guess his plans changed then and he went for a revenge."

"You don't know for sure."

"No but we can ask him once we find him."

And with that he could agree.

"Maze how could he knock you out?" He wondered.

"He tried to blackmail me, using my …. Using my emotions against me. It got me distracted."

"Mazikeen…" And there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I get it now." She said instead.

"What?"

"Why can't you take me back. I get it now." She told him and in a minute of looking at her he slowly nodded as he came to a realization.

"Yes, I believe you do."

"I don't know what to do, Lucifer. I don't know my place anymore. I have nowhere to go." And she was on the brink of tears. She tried to blink them away and turned away from Lucifer.

Lucifer was watching her with concern. He didn't quite understand what just happened but something in him changed and suddenly he felt Mazikeen's presence very strongly. It used to be just faint glimpse recently but now it was back full force.

He knew she had betrayed him, hurt him, he knew she was not to be trusted – not yet. But he could tell she was being honest this time. He could see it in her. And she did help Daniel to find him. He knew there was more to it but frankly he was too tired to think about it right then.

But he knew one thing. And he was quite certain about it. As shocking as it was to him.

"You're place is with me, Mazikeen. It has always been." He said and she turned to look at him with wonder and worry on her face.

"I don't know how yet but you belong with me Mazikeen. If you want to."

"Yes. I want to."

They nodded and Maze then stood up suddenly, the weight of the revelations hitting her square in the chest. It was too much for the moment.

"I should go. You should sleep. I'll come in the morning."

He nodded and thanked her. He watched her go and didn't even make it to his bed. He remained on the couch. It made him strangely happy to know Mazikeen had come to him and they actually talked. Before he fell asleep his phone rang. It was a text from Daniel. Chloe was after mild surgery and should make a full recovery. He said she was asleep and that they wouldn't know more till morning.

Lucifer wanted to go to her to the hospital but knew he should regain some of his strength first. So he just thanked Daniel and closed his eyes. It was not an easy sleep but it claimed him quickly.


	6. Morning comes

When Lucifer woke up he didn't feel rested at all. The sleep he had was not good, he kept on tossing and turning, everything in him hurt and ached and his head was about to burst.

When he opened his eyes the first thing on his mind was Chloe. He wondered how she was doing. He desperately wanted to call her but knew it was too early. He was more than just surprised when his phone rang. He nearly fell down from the couch. It was Chloe.

"Detective… how are you?"

"Lucifer, hi."

"Good morning." He replied, sitting back leaning against the couch.

"I'm a bit woozy from the pain killers but the doctor says it should be all good."

"I am very happy to hear that."

"The surgery went well. Once the swelling goes down I'm gonna get a nice hard cast and in a couple of weeks I will be as good as new."

"Good…" He said not really knowing what to say. He wasn't sure how much she remembered from the previous day.

"So I was thinking we could go dancing then." She said cheerfully and he was taken aback.

"Dancing?"

"Yes. I mean… we could go out and have a dinner and … never mind, stupid idea anyway." She backed away.

"Detective, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Ehm… I guess I am, yeah."

"Very well then, it will be my pleasure. But you will let me treat you as you deserve." He said and knew she would probably have objections as she usually did when it came to his money but she accepted and he could swear she was smiling into her phone.

"Will you stop by later?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then I will. I have a meeting with Daniel in the morning though. We have a lot to talk about regarding our kidnapping."

"Do you know who did it?" Chloe asked and Lucifer wished she didn't.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I am not sure I should …"

"Lucifer…" She warned him.

"Can it wait so we can talk in person at least? And I promise to tell you everything I know." He offered and after a moment – and he would swear he could hear her thinking on the other side of the line – she agreed.

"So I guess those two outside my door are not there for fun, are they?" Chloe asked then.

"They're there for your protection."

"Okay. But I want to know more, Lucifer." She said using tone that allowed no objections.

"And I will provide you with all the information available."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied politely and desperately wanted to reach out but didn't really know how. "Chloe…"

"Yes?" She breathed the answer into the phone, neither knowing the other was having the same issue with voicing thoughts.

"I'll see you soon my dear." He said and didn't give her a chance to respond. Putting his phone down he decided there was no use in staying home anymore. He got up, took a shower and dressed in fresh suit he made his way to the precinct. To his surprise his Corvette was parked where it should be. He suspected Mazikeen had found it for him last evening.

Their little talk was still a mystery to him but perhaps his little demonic friend changed as much as he had. It was disturbing and yet welcomed.

Daniel was already at the precinct. He was surprised to see Lucifer.

"Hi."

"Daniel, good morning."

"How are you man?"

"I am well, thank you. Little shaken but all right."

"Well no surprise there… you sure you don't want to stay at home or something. You shouldn't probably be working on the case anyway."

"I am fine I assure you. And I want to help."

"All right then. Is Maze coming in too?"

"I suppose so." Lucifer replied and sure, just when he made himself coffee she came walking down the stairs. He smiled at her and thanked her for his car. She just nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Lucifer asked.

"We hunt him down." Maze said.

"Well basically, yes. But we need to do it right. No mistakes." Daniel clarified.

And so when Ella arrived they went over the evidence they had, over all the little leads. They had to handle few interrogations as some suspects and associates of the kidnapping were already in their custody. They had to collect as much hard evidence as possible. They wanted to be sure that once they catch Pierce they would be able to build a solid case against him and have him locked up for the rest of his life.

They talked about everything from the previous day and put together the whole picture. With some additionally obtained information they guessed that he really wanted revenge as everything was falling apart for him. Only Lucifer and Maze knew that he was mortal now and could be hurt. Well it was normal to others as they couldn't see any other option but they realized that it made him quite vulnerable. Especially with such a sin on his soul as killing another person was.

The bad thing was that he was nowhere to be found. He was good, he knew how and where to hide. Maybe he thought that Chloe was already dead and Lucifer was half-mad with anger. Or maybe he didn't care and used them only as distraction so he could get away.

Dan's phone rang and he started speaking Spanish. In a few minutes he put his phone down and found Lucifer looking at him oddly.

"My mother."

"I understood that. I just wasn't aware she was visiting."

Dan didn't even realize that Lucifer literally understood. "I called her yesterday. She's with Trix. They're at a safe house for now." He told them and Lucifer could only feel grateful for that. He wasn't sure what Cain would do and he didn't want the girl in harm's way.

Lucifer had to give a statement and so did Maze. So they had to stay and do all the paperwork. Daniel in the meantime went over to the hospital. He found Chloe guarded and felt a bit better then. He knocked and went to the room.

Chloe was half asleep as the pain killers were making her sleepy. She was happy to see him though.

"Hey so no soccer for you now." Dan told her with a smile.

"Well I'll get a nice pair of crutches you know." She replied.

"I was really worried, Chlo." He said.

"Me too." She replied.

"For once I am grateful Lucifer was there with you."

"Really?"

"He kept you warm enough. He took care of you."

"He did?"

"Yeah.. and as he was missing Maze agreed to help us. Without her we wouldn't have found you in time." He told her sitting down by her bed.

"Dan what really happened? I asked Lucifer but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said we would talk once he comes for a visit. But it's so frustrating! Just tell me who did it?"

"Look, you're not going to like it…" And then he handed the file he brought with himself. She opened it and went through all the information. Of course there were statements missing and reports were half undone as the investigation was still ongoing but the important was there.

"Marcus…?"

"I'm sorry, Chlo."

And she didn't know what to say. Then she looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"Trixie?"

"As I told you, she's with my mother. I called in a favour and they are in a safe house with protective detail watching over them. She's safe."

"I know I know, I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. You went through hell." He said.

"I have to go. Will you be all right?"

"Sure, I've got my bodyguards over there." She assured him.

"Get some rest, okay? And we'll keep you posted. We'll get him, Chlo." He promised her and she knew he was honest with her.

She lied down and wanted to take a nap as the pain killers were kicking in dripping in her IV but she couldn't really fall asleep. She kept on having this dream of white and soft color around her keeping her warm. She remembered talking to Lucifer, she remembered everything. But then some strange warm feeling enveloped her and she gave in and let it into her soul and it was so nice it took her breath away. What was it?

Did Lucifer make her feel like that? They told her he kept her warm and protected against the cold in his arms. Did she feel all those strong emotions thanks to him? Was it love she felt? Gratitude? She couldn't make head or tails of it and it confused her. But when she closed her eyes she felt the warmth again and it calmed her down enough so she fell asleep.

Lucifer watched her from the door and didn't know whether to come inside or not. But something kept on pulling him there so he gave in. He closed the door softly behind him and walked over to Chloe. She was sleeping then so he just sat down by her bed, putting her hair out of her face gently, tugging it behind her ear. She stirred but didn't wake up. Lucifer settled for holding her hand and soon was asleep as well.

Maze walked away from the precinct as she was having a drink with Linda.

There was no sign of Cain aka Marcus so she let the word spread that she was looking for him and left it do the trick all alone. She suspected Lucifer was over at the hospital and couldn't say she blamed him. He had his feelings he kept on following wanting it or not and so did she. And right now they both needed to be with the people they cared about.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry folks,wanted to write more but I am seriously falling asslep and I don't want my head to hit my laptop. So more to come tomorrow. One or two more and this will be over._

 _Are you excited about the two episodes we might get to see? Or do you hate it as it won't reveal a thing to us other than that Lucifer and Decker are still working together. I can't really decide what I think about it!_


	7. The talks

Chloe woke up hearing someone snore softly in her room. She opened her eyes and saw Lucifer sleeping in a chair by her bed holding her hand. She didn't want to wake him up but had a feeling he would wake up soon anyway. She started to move her thumb across his fingers and had to smile when he murmured something softly.

Soon he started to stir and his eyes opened. Her face was the first thing he saw. He smiled brightly at her and she would swear it made her toes curl and she had butterflies in her stomach. How could he do that to her?

"Hey…" She said softly and didn't let go of his hand.

"Good morning, detective. How are you feeling?" He asked and noticed she was still holding him. He didn't mind one bit.

"Better I think. How about you?"

"Well there was nothing wrong with me, it was you who got hurt. And I am sorry for it, Chloe."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Well…"

"No, don't go there. It wasn't your fault. Do you understand?"

"But…"

"No buts Lucifer."

She told him and in a moment he nodded in agreement. After another few minutes of silence Chloe tugged at his hand and so he moved over to and sat down on her bed. She moved and leaned against his side. He put his arm around her and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Chloe…"

"Yes…"

"You wanted to talk."

She looked up at him and then settled back.

"Dan stopped by and showed me the case file."

"So you know."

"I know it probably was Marcus, yes. And that he probably killed Charlotte as well."

"We believe so, yes."

"And he had us kidnapped as revenge?"

"It's a possibility. What do you think about it?"

"Well I wouldn't believe it but the evidence is quite strong. Not much room for doubts. I just have to ask myself if what we had was real or a game."

"I believe it was real, detective. " And he knew it had to be as Cain lost is mark.

"I didn't love him enough. I hurt him."

"Chloe…" And he kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't know him at all. And I let him into my life, into my daughter's life. The Sinnerman. Would you believe that? You we right, he exists."

And he knew that it was the moment when all good would change into a something bad. He couldn't bring himself to answer her and she noticed. She moved away from him to look into his eyes.

"You knew." She simply said.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Lucifer…" And he could hear the warning there.

"You never believe me, detective. And recently all we did was arguing. No matter what I said."

And she was mad but also she knew he was right – kind of.

"You still should have told me."

"And would you believe me? Or would you accuse me of trying to destroy your life and your happiness?" He asked, his voice broken. He saw the pain on her face and hated himself for causing it.

"I should go." He said after another few minutes of silence.

"No."

"Detective… you need to rest."

"Don't leave like this, Lucifer." She pleaded and he stopped dead in his tracks. Usually she would walk away from him letting him think about everything but now when he was about to walk away she stopped him. Was their relationship really changing that much?

He waited for her to say something.

"Chloe…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I should have been a better partner to you."

"And I should have been a better partner to you." He said as well and she chuckled with tears on her face.

"Can we talk about things? Can you forgive me?" She asked and he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. She reached for his hand.

"I need you to believe me. I need you to believe that I truly am the devil."

"Lucifer…"

"What do you remember from the time in that panic room?" He asked her trying to move them into the right direction.

"I don't know, all of it? I don't think I'm missing anything. I'm a little fuzzy on the details from the end, but other than that… I know it was cold and you kept me warm."

"And do you recall how?"

"What do you mean?" She was a bit confused.

"Detective… Chloe. How do you think I could keep you warm enough the whole time?"

And it stopped her. She actually didn't know. She never thought about that in that way.

"We were there for hours, Chloe. It was freezing."

"Lucifer…" She was getting scared.

"Try to remember, please?" He pleaded. He wished she would simply remember his wings. Everything would have been easier.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asked as he was getting up.

"I need to go, I need to help others find Ca-Marcus. And I worry once the nurse comes and finds me here I would get into troubles as I was supposed to leave yesterday." And he was a little nervous.

"I think they know you're still here." She said with a small smile.

"Chloe…"

"What's wrong, Lucifer?"

"I… I'm sorry." He said and didn't know how to explain everything. He was torn. He wanted to leave and go after Cain and yet he wanted to stay and talk to Chloe as he needed her to finally see the truth.

"Promise me we will talk later." She asked in the end sensing that he needed space and time. And perhaps she needed it too.

"You have my word." He said with a sad smile. "Have a good day, detective." He added and left.

Chloe wasn't sure what to think about it all but something was nudging her. Something about what he said. And he was right. Again. She wouldn't have believed him. And she didn't really remember how he kept her warm.

She regretted a lot of things suddenly and didn't like that feeling one bit. She had been so blinded by everything that she didn't see Marcus for who he really was. She had hurt Lucifer deeply. And yet he risked everything for her and saved her life in that panic room. She tried to recall all their conversations, everything he had ever said, everything she didn't want to believe. And she tried to put all the pieces together.

It was overwhelming and the day went by and she was no closer to knowing the answer.

Lucifer, Maze, Dan and Ella met at the precinct and finished all the paperwork. Marcus Pierce – well or any of his aliases – was nowhere to be found. They contacted the airports and sent him photo over to the customs and foreign affairs and even contacted Interpol so there was international warrant on him for suspected murder of Charlotte Richards and kidnapping LAPD officer and her liaison.

Lucifer hated the situation. He wanted to find him and make him pay. But it seemed he disappeared. Maze let the word spread that Lucifer Morningstar was looking for that piece of garbage.

"So there is nothing more we can do?" He asked.

"Sorry pal. Nothing. We did all we could." Dan told him. "I hate it as much as you do man." He added and Lucifer nodded.

"What about Chloe and Beatrice?" Lucifer asked.

"What about them?"

"What about the protection?" He clarified.

"I'll talk to Chloe about it tomorrow. We'll keep it on for a couple of more days and if there is no sign of Pierce I don't know…"

"Very well." Lucifer agreed and they both knew neither liked the situation much.

"He won't come." Maze added.

"How can you tell?"

"Because he's not stupid. He knows he failed. And he knows we're after him." Maze said and Dan could only nod in agreement. That was probably true.

"So we're stuck for now?" Ella asked.

"Yeah…" Dan told her. "Go home, people. We can't do anything more." He added and walked away.

Dan called his mother to tell her the news and to assure her they would have to stay in that safe house for only couple more days. He also called Chloe to tell her about the news.

"Okay… so few more days and then we'll go back to normal. Maze is probably right. He won't stick around."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm still worried though. And hey do you know when you can go home?"

"If everything goes well I could go home in two days with the light cast."

"And a nice pair of crutches." He reminded her with a smile.

"Yes. I will probably need some help in the beginning but we'll make it." She replied and Dan laughed trying to imagine her hopping on the crutches.

"Chlo… what about Lucifer? Did something happen between you two? He was … different today."

"I don't know, Dan. I'm working on it." She said and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Hey, don't worry. He'll come around. It's personal for him." Dan told her. "Chlo, call him. You two need to talk." He added and she thanked him for his concern. They wished each other good night and Chloe was left alone with her thoughts then.

Dan was right, she should just call Lucifer and talk to him. But it seemed more difficult than It should have been. He was her partner, her friend. There should be no problem in calling him. Besides she wanted to see him after spending the whole day in bed with nothing but a book a tv-remote. She was going stir crazy and wanted nothing more than to go home.

Lucifer had a meeting with Linda – they haven't had a session in a very long time and now it seemed they had a lot to talk about. He was very reluctant to tell her anything and she wasn't trying to make him talk, she just waited and in the end he just told her that he had kept Chloe warm by his wings. It surprised her.

"And she doesn't remember."

"That's correct."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you really, doctor?" He asked with a serious doubt.

"Of course I am, Lucifer. You've been trying to show her the real you in a very long time and always something came and you never actually showed her. Now it was this hidden part of you that saved her and it would have been the perfect opportunity for her to finally accept it."

"I could show her the wings anytime." He argued back.

"So perhaps it's not about you not being able to show her the wings but more about you being so worried about her rejection that it prevents you from showing her. Maybe it's not the destiny or your father's doing or anything else but merely your own fear."

And she knew she hit the right spot as he had no answer for her. But the look he gave her spoke volumes. He thanked her and left. But there was no spring in his step, he walked outside like defeated man and she was hurting for him. But it was all part of a process and he had to learn how to accept it. He needed to have faith in Chloe and that was something very difficult for him.

Lucifer went over that had been said and done and was none the wiser.

Little he knew Chloe did the same. Different angle and yet the same outcome. However she came to realization. And she was tired fighting it. The thing that mattered the most to her was the way Lucifer looked at her before she kissed him that evening when Charlotte died. He was expecting rejection, pain and sadness and instead there was hope – she gave him hope. She saw him for what he really was and didn't care about anything else. She loved him. All of him. Or so she thought.


	8. Wings

_A/N Sorry for the delay... no excuses... let's move this and wrap it up!  
_

* * *

The next days passed and Chloe still didn't get to call Lucifer. With everything that has been going on around her release and the ongoing investigation of Marcus Pierce which was related to her personally as well as it affected how long her daughter would have to stay in the safe house she simply never found the right time to call him.

And Lucifer wasn't any better. He and Maze talked some more and had their own search going. They both wanted to find Cain and make him pay. But there were no news.

Maze spent two evenings with Linda, talking and explaining. And drinking. They actually drank a lot. But it helped them to find common ground again and as Lucifer noticed they both seemed to be doing better. They were smiling more and the air around them was not so thick anymore.

Mazikeen told him she was slowly accepting her feelings and that Linda helped her in the process. And that perhaps he should do the same.

"You don't understand, Mazikeen."

"Oh no, I do. It's you who might screw it up again."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Why don't you just call her? Why don't you meet her and show her the wings? Huh?"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh it is simple. You're scared."

"I am the Devil, Mazikeen. Devil doesn't get scared."

"But you're also Lucifer and you are scared of rejection. You don't believe in her." She shot back and she would swear there was a hint of red in his eyes at that comment.

"Mazikeen…" He growled.

"Prove me wrong." She dared him and when he didn't rush to answer her she just nodded and left him by the bar in LUX.

Lucifer was tired of fighting this battle all over again. And besides she was right. He was scared. Showing her the wings would probably make her believe. But what would happen once she sees the face? The eyes? Could he survive being rejected then? Of course there was this little voice in his head telling him that it might also go well and there would be nothing bad happening between them. But he knew well enough how to silence that little bugger.

But if he was to be honest with himself – he missed her. And so with another shot of Whiskey he picked up his phone and called her. And she didn't pick up. So he waited for her to call him back. And he hoped she would.

Chloe was being released home that day and her phone was somewhere on the bottom of her bag. She got the light cast on her leg and pair of bright green crutches. She had an appointment scheduled in another week and if all would be fine and the swelling would go down completely, she would get the hard cast and could stay away from the hospital for another 6 weeks. After that the cast would be off and her physio would start.

Dan was taking her home. They agreed they would keep the security detail by her house but that it was safe for Trixie to be at home instead of the safe house. There were no signs of Marcus. Like the Earth had swallowed him. It was still difficult for Chloe but she was working through it.

To be honest she hoped Lucifer would at least call her but there were no calls, no texts, nothing. Was he giving her the time to sort it all out or was there more to it? She didn't know and she didn't like it. She knew the ball was at her part of the court but she had no idea how to play it. She kept on thinking about their last conversation.

Chloe was a woman of reason – mostly.

So – for the sake of the argument at hand – she decided to accept the fact that Heaven and Hell was a real thing and the Lucifer was indeed the Lord of Hell. As she had been missing some of the education she talked to Ella about it. About Lucifer and the whole thing – the rebellion, casting out, about who actually the Devil is and is not. She needed more information if she was to agree with the whole thing.

Ella had her own way of seeing things, of understanding things. And to her surprise Chloe liked her version of the angelic saga. And some things even made sense.

Lucifer, wanting to give people knowledge, free will, never lying to them, punishing evil as part of his own punishment. That was quite fitting. She could hear him arguing over being blamed for all the wrong things people would do and she would also hear Ella's explanation. Humans just needed somebody to blame as they're not that willing to take the blame themselves. And who could be better to put all the blame on than the Lord of Hell? It made sense.

Sure there were things that just would never make sense to her. And her mind just ignored those.

But there were also things keeping her from getting rest. How did he survive the shooting? How did he survive Malcolm? How did he get those two kids out of the gas-poisoned room? How did he get the formula to cure her? How could he make people tell him his desires? What was about his favors? How come he was so strong? How come he could drink that much alcohol? How come he was so dense sometimes when it was something concerning him and basic human feelings? And how come he knew about Cain?

Chloe felt headache coming her way – as always when she let her mind wander to those dangerous questions.

And sure – the explanation was simple – he indeed was the devil as he kept on telling her and she kept on refusing to hear it. So he was immortal. He could survive anything. He had his ways to get people to talk to him. Sure why not. But he was not evil. How could he be the devil? Or was Ella right and he was just punishing evil? And how was it possible she could shot him? And Malcolm?

Dan was watching her and he knew she had been thinking very hard about something. He feared he knew what that thing – or person – was. And he wasn't sure he liked it. But he had to admit that Lucifer had changed over the past weeks, maybe months. And he saved Chloe from freezing to death. There was something about him that was giving Dan creeps all over his skin but there was also something that made him appreciate life as it was. Lucifer was weird – but he was not a bad person. And only blind person wouldn't see how deeply he cared for his ex-wife. And Dan knew her well enough to know she had been fighting the same feelings – even tried to date and get engaged to another man – but of course that didn't work.

"Chlo? You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I am. Sorry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Just thinking…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're not going to like it." She told him and that confirmed his suspicions.

"Shoot anyway." He said, trying to be a good friend.

"I can't figure out how he kept me warm the whole time."

"Well he gave you his clothes and held you so you weren't on the ground or leaning against the walls." Dan offered.

"In that case he should have been in worse state than me, right?" She asked back.

"I guess… but he was in a bad condition, Chlo. He was barely awake when Maze found you."

Chloe nodded and got back to her thinking… Dan knew there was more to it.

"Did he tell you something?"

"He tried, again. But… it's still the same thing." And she was confused. Like usually. All the clues were there, all the leads and yet she was unable to follow.

"Look, we have another few hours before mom and Trixie will be home. So what if I take you to Lux instead?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you afraid?" He teased. "You know there won't be any woman there, right?"

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked surprised.

"You haven't heard? Those times are over… the elevator to his penthouse is for certain people only these days. He's done with favors and he's done with one night stands…"

"What?"

"Well he told me that when I asked…" And he was very reluctant to share more. "Look, we talked couple of times and he probably just let it slip as he was not exactly paying attention as usually."

But Chloe knew better. Lucifer did that because of her. When? How? Her heart was beating madly and she wasn't sure she knew what to do. So he had been serious even before she broke off the engagement, even before she kissed him, even before they got kidnapped… it gave her strange sense of satisfaction.

"Okay, can you drive me there?"

"Sure." Dan agreed. They had time and he could tell this was important.

He drove them to Lux and helped Chloe to get to the back elevator. Normally she would just push the button but this time she didn't really know what to do. She pushed the button and waited. Next to it a small scanner appeared. So she tried putting her thumb on the screen and to her surprise it scanned her fingerprint and the light turned green and the elevator came.

Dan looked at her, knowing well that he didn't have to come up with her.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"I don't know." She was nervous.

"Okay so I will drive ahead, drop your stuff at your place and wait for Trixie. And you call if you need a ride once you're done here, all right?"

And she nodded. With a quiet thank you she stepped into the elevator and with closed eyes and deep breaths she took her way up to his penthouse. She was somehow ready to accept that he might have been telling the truth the whole time but she still didn't know how he kept her warm.

The door opened and she hopped on her crutches into the living room. Lucifer sat there by the piano, his torso bare and there it hit her – those scars he used to have and wouldn't allow her to touch them – they were gone. Her mind took a wild turn – wings. She remembered the whole fiasco with trying to locate his so-called wings… and then all he had told her after coming back from that desert. Wings…

"Detective." He noticed her and with a curious smile he waited for her to sit down.

"Wings." She said instead.

"Apple."

"What?"

"What? Isn't this a game of sorts?" He asked and she just laughed and closed her eyes.

"No… answer to your question. How you kept me warm? With your wings." And it sounded so crazy she couldn't believe herself for saying it out loud.

"Are you mocking me or do you actually believe it?" He was intrigued.

"I'm not mocking you…"

"All right…" And that got his attention so he walked over to her, helped her elevate her injured leg and then sat down so he could watch her while she explained.

"Tell me more." He prompted. And she knew she had to be the one to start this conversation.

And so she told him – the whole wild bunch of her thoughts about him and what made sense and what didn't. And he let her talk. He listened. And he made mental notes.

"And so now with your back healed it just all clicked and the only logical explanation is wings. Although it just… my mind refuses to accept it."

"So do you want me to show you or would you prefer me to clarify things for you?" He asked and waited.

Chloe took a moment to look at him – how handsome he was. It never bothered him when he showed her some skin but this time she actually enjoyed the view. There was something hot about him being only in his suit pants, feet bare and all… she knew she would probably end up with some more dreams to bring her pleasure and frustration. She took her time and saw him squirm a bit. Well that was new. Was he nervous while she was staring at his perfect body?

"Chloe?" He asked nervously.

"Show me." And yeah, she meant the wings. For now. Her mind was already someplace else entirely. Damn painkillers.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Yes. Yes, I am sure." She clarified and he slowly nodded and with "well then" he got up and moved a bit so he had space. He didn't want any more broken bottles or furniture.

And with a sigh he closed his eyes and unfurled his wings. He heard Chloe gasp and so he waited. Then there was the sound of his elevator door opening and his heart broke. She was leaving. So he waited not daring to look as he felt broken like never before. This was even worse than seeing that idiot putting the ring onto her finger. She saw and… she left. Rejection hurt. Failed hopes hurt more. Broken heart? Beyond words. He was foolish.

"Lucifer?" He heard her say – and it didn't come from the elevator but from the couch. And so he slowly opened his eyes and found her sitting right where she had before.

So what was it with the elevator?

Before he had a chance to turn around and look he cried in pain as there was a bullet shot right into his leg. Chloe screamed and reached for her gun – only to realize she didn't have any.

Lucifer turned and saw Cain standing by his elevator with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face that meant nothing good.


	9. Cain's visit

_A/N sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't help myself. Shorter one tonight and one last to end this story on Sunday or Monday as I won't have my laptop with me on the weekend… sorry folks.  
_

 _I re-read this only once so I could post it so I am sorry about all mistakes. I shall come back to it later and fix grammar issues._

* * *

"Surprise surprise," Cain said and looked at Lucifer with his gun still aimed at him.

"I would say so, yes." Lucifer growled.

"How did you get in here?"

"You think I wouldn't get past that little scanner? Oh please, give me some credit here." Cain said – mocking him. Lucifer in the meantime and without breaking the eye contact hoped few steps aside so he was shielding Chloe by his body. He wouldn't let Cain hurt her.

"Oh look at you, that's really cute." Cain said, noticing his effort.

"Leave her alone." Lucifer warned him.

"Well I didn't know she was here, it's just a little bonus I must say."

"So why did you come?"

"I wanted to talk, to make a deal perhaps. But this is so much better." Cain replied and enjoyed the worry on Lucifer's face.

"Let her go." Lucifer said and could literally feel Chloe's eyes burning into his back - well wings.

"No, I don't think so. But don't worry, I won't hurt her."

"And you think I believe you?"

"I need her so I can kill you."

"Change of plans I see." Lucifer noted.

"Well what can I say?"

"You should leave." Lucifer warned him but Cain ignored him.

"Does she know?" Cain asked him instead and Lucifer had no answer for him.

"Do I know what?" Chloe asked, finally saying something. "Lucifer?" She prompted. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Oh come on, let's tell her. Or should I?" Cain asked with a smirk. He was enjoying watching him squirm.

Cain walked around, Lucifer moving in sync with him still trying to protect Chloe. In the end they all could see each other, all nervous, only Cain with gun in hand. Chloe was still sitting on the couch, her injured leg preventing her from standing up.

"Lucifer? Marcus?" Chloe asked still little shocked at the events.

"Detective… I told you already. You make me vulnerable." Lucifer said with defeat in his voice, only guessing where this would lead.

"I know."

"Oh come on tell her everything." Cain was losing his patience.

"Lucifer?" She asked softly, deciding to ignore Marcus for a moment. She needed to see her partner. He smiled at her sadly.

"You make me vulnerable, Chloe. You make me mortal. When you're around I can get hurt. I can die." He explained and she suddenly had her mind full of images. And it all clicked.

"I'm sorry." She said in the end.

"No, detective. I am sorry." And he meant it. She noticed the change in him and wasn't sure what he was about to do. She feared for him. She was afraid he would do something stupid. She wanted to stop him from doing something reckless. But she didn't know how. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. She wanted many things but they all weren't important in the light of the present events.

Lucifer turned away from her to face Cain. He even took a few steps forward. Cain didn't move a bit knowing that with Chloe there he could kill Lucifer on the spot. He would need only one bullet and it all would be over.

"I should probably thank you first." Cain said suddenly.

"What for?"

"If it wasn't for you being such an idiot she wouldn't have even looked at me. All the mistakes you made brought us closer."

"I misjudged you." Lucifer noted with disappointment. He was sick of himself. "I wanted to help you, I gave you my word."

"Oh you helped me plenty, don't worry buddy. But guess what? I don't want to die. I want to enjoy my life. So you see, I can't really let you walking on the face of Earth."

Chloe listened patiently and her head was spinning. She tried to recall all Lucifer had told her but little made sense back then. She was still trying to assess the situation. She didn't understand the change in Marcus – if he really was behind killing Charlotte and their kidnapping, what was he doing here now? And how did she fit into all of it?

She knew one thing. She made Lucifer vulnerable. He could die with her around him. The man she cared so deeply about was mortal because of her. Without her he was… the devil. He should have left. And actually he did leave. But he came back. And tried really hard to make it up to her. And although she never told him – his leave gave her opportunity to think about her own feelings and come to terms with them.

But the most important thing was that he came back. Knowing he could die in her presence didn't stop him. He came back. And decided to stick around and they grew closer and closer… and yes, they drifted apart but now she understood how difficult it all had been… on both of them.

Things were becoming clear to her.

And yes, she was just watching her partner trying to shield her from her ex-fiancé – well that was insane as it was – but he had wings. Real wings. Beautiful wings. She should have probably been scared or shocked. She should have probably screamed or something. But instead she felt something completely different.

There was warmth spreading through her veins, calming her, soothing her. There was light surrounding her and she welcomed it. She felt like only few times before. It was most probably because of the wings. They were angel wings, right? So she got to feel all those wonderful sensations.

It also meant that he indeed kept her warm with his wings. He had to feel the cold himself but she was more important to him. Well she had known that even before.

But she also remembered feeling … all that even before so she couldn't but associate it with Lucifer himself. And no, she didn't mean that as the devil he had her under some spell, nothing like that. No, she knew what it meant.

She loved him. Truly loved him.

It all happened in a split of a second. One moment he was there, then there was a gunshot, grunt, scream, another scream filled with pain, another one filled with anger and then Lucifer was fighting Marcus.

It was hand-to-hand combat, two very strong men fighting to death. She hated being so helpless but didn't know what to do. She wished she had a gun at least but the one Marcus had was lost someplace on the ground. She didn't even notice where and when Lucifer kicked it out of his hand.

She knew it couldn't have been long but it felt like hours when the fight stopped. Lucifer was pinning Marcus to the ground, both breathing heavily, bloodied and bruised. It took her a moment to realize that Lucifer's wings were hurt too. He must have been in a real pain.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Lucifer told him and Marcus just laughed.

"You can't kill me!"

"Your mark is gone, so actually yes, I can."

"And then what? Breaking your father's most important rule? Oh go ahead, be my guest." Cain said and knew it would cut wide and deep into Lucifer.

Lucifer screamed in agony.

"He can't kill you. But I can."

"Mazikeen?" Lucifer asked confused by hearing her voice.

Maze came, nobody noticed her as the fight was still on. And now she came over to them with her blade in hand and put her other hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer exhaled and knew he could count on her. But then he remembered the talks they shared.

"No, Mazikeen. I won't let you kill him."

"You can't do It yourself. You know that."

"Maze…"

"You can't get him and we're not letting him go, Lucifer." Maze warned him so they were on the same page.

"No. We're not." He agreed finally. He looked at Mazikeen and his heart was beating wildly not only because of the fight but also because there was something, some fondness, he felt when it came to Mazikeen and it was so strange and yet so pretty…

"We will get our revenge, later." Lucifer told her already knowing what to do right now.

"Wait what?" Cain suddenly asked clearly worried.

"We hand you over to the LAPD now." Lucifer told him. Mazikeen stepped up and Lucifer let go. Now it was Maze holding their prey.

Lucifer took few tentative steps and almost collapsed on the couch not so far away from where Chloe was sitting. She immediately scooted over to him, cradling his head in her lap as he lied down, folding his wings, feeling drained. Neither said a single word.

"And once your time comes…." Mazikeen left the sentence unfinished and enjoyed the look of pure horror on Cain's face. She knew he was smart so he would probably figure it out soon – and so he did. Nope, he was not about to go to the Silver City. There was something a little bit more South for him. And it scared him to death.


	10. Aftershocks

_A/N I was about to write but my daughter needed a fairy costume… well :) So with a bit of a delay… here we go._

* * *

Maze cuffed Cain and made sure he wouldn't even dream about trying to escape. Her blade upon his throat ensured as much. She took out her phone and called Espinoza.

"Maze?"

"Send some people over to Lucifer's."

"What? Why?"

"We have Pierce."

"What?!" Dan practically yelled in panic. "How? When? What happened?"

"Send people now, ask questions later." Maze said and with a shrug ended the phone call. She was sure that Espinoza would probably stare at his phone for a moment before actually doing something.

Maze looked to the couch and the scene playing out in front of her got her. Lucifer was lying there with his head in Decker's lap, she was soothing him, making noises like when she was comforting her kid, gently running her fingers through his hair. Lucifer was breathing heavily, he was bleeding and surely had to feel pain.

Chloe was only about to begin to understand what just happened when she caught Maze looking right at her with that knowing smirk in her eyes. So what…?

But she also realized that if all that had been said was true she should probably go. Her brain was a little slow to catch up on the events at the moment. But she knew how to focus on the problem at hand – and that was Lucifer's condition.

"Lucifer, I should go." She said softly and it brought him back to full attention. He sat up abruptly and hissed in pain, more blood seeping from his wounds.

"No… Please…" He said desperately and Chloe's chest hurt as she saw the fear in his eyes and finally understood where it was coming from. She put her hand onto his face and felt him relax a bit.

"You need to heal. And for that I have to be someplace else."

"Chloe…" He choked back her name and she felt tears stinging in her eyes. He was scared. He needed her. He feared she wouldn't come back. She would love to stay and yet she knew she had to go. It was breaking her. And there was no easy or right way how to handle it.

"I'm not leaving you, Lucifer. But you need me gone so you could heal, correct?" She asked and he merely nodded.

"So I go, you heal and then you come over, all right?" She offered and had to resist the urge to reach for him and hug him. But then it occurred to her that she didn't have to.

"Come here…" She almost whispered and moved a bit as did he so they could share a warm hug. She even dropped a kiss into his hair.

Lucifer was exhausted from the events, from the fight, from the emotional turmoil; he didn't know what to do. But Chloe held him and he could relax finally.

Maze was watching it and one part of her was really moved and the other was about to be sick. Those two were just too much for her to digest. Not that she wasn't happy for her friends – well hopefully she could call them friends soon enough again – but she also didn't really know how to respond to such open gentle affection.

"Back-up will be here soon. Unless you want them to see you bleed and answer all their questions I suggest I take the bastard here downstairs."

"Good idea." Lucifer said and moved away from Chloe.

"Decker?"

"Take him downstairs. I will be there shortly. I have to call Dan to pick me up."

"Too late. He's on his way. I called him." Maze told her and felt like she was dealing with a bunch of idiots at that moment. But deep down she knew she couldn't blame them.

"Oh, right, thank you…" She turned to Lucifer then "Can I help you somehow?"

"No. You should go." He told her and it surprised them both he found enough strength to say something finally. He was back to himself and could think clearly.

"Your wounds?" Chloe asked worriedly, torn between knowing she had to go and wanting to stay and help.

"I can come back and help." Maze offered and Lucifer was very grateful. He wasn't really sure how he was going to react to extracting the bullets from his wounds.

"See? All set. You can leave and go home. And I will call once I am healed." Lucifer told her and she could tell he meant it.

With a nod at them Maze pushed Cain to the elevator. He hasn't said a word. She knew that either he was planning how to escape or – and that seemed a bit more probable – he was thinking about his life all over again and trying to understand why he would end up right down there next to his little brother.

When the door closed Chloe smiled at Lucifer. She had to blink away her tears.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No." He replied.

"I thought you never lie." She replied with a smile. Lucifer only chuckled.

"I need to get the bullet out of my leg."

"Okay… and what about your…"

"Say it, Chloe. Say it out loud." He pleaded.

"What about your wings?" She said and it sounded strange but not as much as she thought it would.

"I need to unfurl them and let them heal." He replied.

"So why don't you…" She asked and he studied her face before nodding and with a painful sigh he unfurled his wings.

Chloe watched him, trying to take it all in.

"They're beautiful." She said.

"They're just wings…" Lucifer replied with a shrug.

"They're yours." Chloe added and smiled. Lucifer didn't know what to say, he was tired and in pain and Chloe could see it. "I'll go and you heal."

"Very well." He said. Chloe got up, grabbed her crutches and before she could talk herself out of it, she stopped by Lucifer's side and when he looked up at her to ask if everything was okay, she leaned in closer and kissed him. It was chaste and soft and turned his world upside down.

Chloe hopped out of the elevator to the parking lot and saw the police officers there, Marcus cuffed in a car, Maze talking to Dan. When he noticed her he hurried over to her and hugged her despite the crutches.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just tired."

"I don't understand how he could just walk in there…"

"It's okay…" She tried to assure him and he still looked worried.

"What happened?"

"He walked in there, tried to shoot Lucifer. He fought with him and got him. Maze came then and helped him."

"That's it?"

"Can I give my statement tomorrow? I would just love to go home and see Trixie." She said and he smiled at her.

"Sure. What about Lucifer? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, exhausted and a bit bruised. He'll be okay." Chloe lied to him but this was the way she would handle this. She didn't want anyone to go up into the penthouse now.

"He'll give his statement later, if that's okay."

"Yeah of course. Come on, I'll take you home."

And so she let him help her into the car and to drive her home. They didn't talk much during the ride but she didn't mind at all. She was still trying to accept the fact that her partner had wings and that all he had been talking about in the past was true.

At home Dan had to hold off Trixie from hugging her mother at the doorstep. Chloe had to sit down first. Trixie wouldn't let go then. She had been so worried. They all sat down with Dan's mother and talked. Chloe tried to explain things to her daughter. She didn't believe in lying to her child so aside from Lucifer having wings she told her everything – about Marcus being the bad guy, about why she had to stay with her grandmother in the safe house, she told her about her injury. Trixie was afraid but understood.

"So we're safe now." Trixie said in the end.

"Yes, we are. No more strange places. And as a bonus you'll have me at home for a couple of weeks."

"Cool!" And Chloe loved the excitement in her daughter's voice.

They had snacks together and when it was time they said their goodbyes and Dan took his mother to drive her home. It was a long ride so he would stay overnight but he didn't want her to take the bus after everything she did for them.

Dan called off the protective detail as Pierce was in custody. It was a lot to take in for him as well. He didn't really have time to grieve over Charlotte. And all the anger was just buried and he knew he would have to let it out. He was tired and the tension was not leaving his body at all. The pain over losing his love was enormous. The feel of betrayal that it had been his boss – man that almost became his daughter's step-father – was consuming him inside out. And on the top of it he was forced by circumstances to accept the fact that Chloe loved Lucifer and that he loved her back. He had no idea what happened between them but he knew his ex-wife well. So he would have to get used to Lucifer being around more.

He thought about calling Dr. Linda but wasn't sure it was the best idea. But perhaps she could recommend someone so she wouldn't be put into a compromising position as part of his issues was related to her patient Mr. Mornigstar.

Lucifer back in the penthouse lied down and let his wings heal. It took quite an effort to straighten them so they could even begin the process of healing. His other wounds and bruises were already fading. The only problem would be his leg. The bullet was still in there somewhere even though the bleeding had stopped.

Maze found him half asleep, exhaustion taking in.

"Lucifer?"

"Mazikeen." He greeted her.

"So what's the situation?"

"I could use a hand getting the bullet out of my leg."

"Uh-uh…" She said and without saying anything else she began to work. Lucifer cried and screamed, his body only partially taking the pain. But once the bullet was out he felt better immediately.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sure."

She sat down next to him and handed him a drink. He thanked her and took a sip.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" She replied and as they both knew they wouldn't reach any conclusions they just sat together for some time, regaining strength and composure. They both had a lot to think about and the comfortable silence that settled over them was soothing to their nerves.

"You should take a shower and get dressed."

"Huh?"

"Decker's waiting for you."

"Oh. Yes. Right." And it took him a moment to remember. He was feeling anxious.

"Don't be nervous, Lucifer. Just go." Maze told him and watched him disappear to his bathroom. She had to chuckle. The big and mighty lord of hell was a love-sick puppy and she was enjoying it. Who wouldn't, right? Hopefully they would sort it out with Decker soon, she needed her boss back in shape. This was getting a bit old... not that she wouldn't want to see him happy - as happy Lucifer meant she was happy too. But it was taking them a lot of time for sure.

She left the penthouse and drove over to Linda as she offered her she could crash in her spare bedroom before finding a place on her own. Or before fixing her relationship with Chloe to a level where she would let her stay with her as before.

Lucifer showered, got dressed and there was a spring in his step when he took the elevator down to the parking lot. He felt much better and couldn't really wait to see Chloe.

* * *

 _A/N All right one more to go to… I am horrible I know!_


	11. Hold me, Lucifer

Lucifer called Chloe to ask if he could come. Well he was already in the car but knew it was better to call ahead. That was the right thing to do, correct?

She picked up happy to hear from him. He didn't want to come emptyhanded and bringing wine or whiskey didn't seem like a good idea as she was still on medication due to her injured ankle. So he stopped by to buy some groceries as he hoped he would be staying for dinner. And on a second thought he bought flowers.

Chloe was with Trixie on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. Trixie jumped from the couch and ran over to open it. She found Lucifer there with his hands full of bags.

"Lucifer!"

"Hello, Beatrice. Could you take this?" He asked and handed her one, smaller paper bag with groceries so he could balance the other two and two bouquets of flowers and close the door behind him.

"What is it?"

"Dinner."

"Nana cooked for us." Trixie said. They were in the kitchen and Lucifer suddenly felt like a complete idiot. Sure, Daniel's mother cooked for them. He should have anticipated it.

Chloe looked at them and had to smile at his posture and facial expression. Like a little kid who just lost his favorite ball. She took pity on him.

"Well I think we can put her box in the freezer…" She suggested and Trixie smiled like on Christmas morning. Lucifer wasn't sure why would she say so.

"I am sorry, detective, I didn't mean to…"

"I'm giving you a chance to impress me." She interrupted him and said this with a gleam in her eyes that made his heart speed up. That little minx!

Then she realized that he didn't even get to greet her properly. She kept on looking at him and failed to notice that her daughter caught up pretty quickly, looking from one to the other, all silent. Trixie was smiling broadly, she knew what it meant. She nudged Lucifer.

"She didn't get the hello kiss from you." She told him and it was barely above whisper.

Lucifer looked at her totally shocked and was at lost for words. Trixie was smiling at him and after a moment he nodded. "I think you're right. I'm sorry." He said and she grinned at him. "Go fix it then!" She said and Lucifer had to appreciate her enthusiasm.

He walked over to the couch and not breaking the eye contact he just smiled at Chloe and whispered hello before kissing her. She sighed into the kiss and had to remind herself that they were not alone. She smiled back at him and with a soft hello of her own let him go so he could cook them dinner.

"Can I help?" Trixie asked.

"I had no idea you'd be interested." Lucifer replied and she looked at him a bit confused.

"I mean that yes, of course you can help me." He said and she smiled. First she went to wash her hands and then she took her own apron from the hook. She handed Lucifer her mother's apron and Chloe had to choke back a laugh when she saw him with that pink cupcake apron. It matched Trixie's.

"If you tell a living soul I might need to shoot you." Lucifer warned her and that was the thing she needed to break – she started to laugh and couldn't stop. And he loved that sound.

Chloe was watching them wash the vegetables, chop it, she heard the pot on the stove and the boiling water but as her painkillers set in she drifted off and fell asleep on the couch.

Lucifer was explaining everything to Beatrice so she would get some proper culinary education and she loved it. She had some questions but mostly she followed his lead and listened to him. They were a good team. She also asked some questions about Marcus and about what happened to them. He was being very careful but soon understood she had been told basically everything and needed only help to sort it all out. She was way too smart for her age it seemed. He was actually quite impressed.

"Look, she's asleep." Trixie said. "Her back will hurt like this…" She pointed out and Lucifer had to admit that the position wasn't the most comfortable one.

"We can't have that now can we…" He asked and Trixie agreed with him.

So Lucifer picked her up bridal style careful about her leg and carried her to her bedroom. Trixie brought the crutches as she knew her mother would need them once awake.

"Cover her, Lucifer or she will get cold. She always says she needs her shoulders covered." Trixie advised him and he nodded and followed her advice. He watched Chloe snuggle into the cover and watched Trixie kiss her forehead. They left then as they had a dinner to finish.

When Chloe woke up it was already getting dark. It took her a moment to figure out where she was. Damn pills! She guessed she had fallen asleep on the couch and Lucifer took her into her bed. He could be such a romantic sometimes.

She used the bathroom, changed into clean clothes and hopped on her crutches to the kitchen. She found the table set and Lucifer with Trixie just finishing up. Dishwasher was running and everything was clean and tidy. She was at loss for words. Her kitchen almost never looked like that.

"Oh hello Sleeping Beauty." Lucifer greeted her and she smiled.

"Sorry… didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"S'okay mommy, you're hurt."

"Hmm I am also hungry and something smells wonderful here!" She said with a smile and so they sat down at the table, Lucifer gave her a small stool to put her leg on and they had dinner.

Afterwards Trixie surprised them both when she said she was tired and wanted to go to bed early. Chloe helped her with everything and gave her a good night.

"Mom can Lucifer stay?"

"I don't know, monkey."

"Ask him? Please?"

"Sure… why?"

"He said he can make the best pancakes for breakfast." Trixie said with a mischievous smile and her mother could only grin.

"Good night."

"Night mommy." And with one last kiss Chloe closed the door behind her and joined Lucifer back in the living room. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes. She wanted me to ask you to stay as you promised her pancakes." She replied and he had the best guilty look she had ever seen.

"I didn't mean it like that…" He said apologetically worried Chloe would get the wrong impression. Well if it can be called that.

"Well if you don't mind, we surely don't. Pancakes for breakfast sound amazing." She told him hoping he would get the hint.

"Chloe…"

She just shushed him and leaned for a kiss. The past experience showed her that life was indeed too short. And so she didn't want to waste any minute. Lucifer forgot that they wanted – and needed – to talk and lost himself in that kiss as well. It was something they both needed.

When Chloe finally settled by his side he dared to hold her hand.

"You asked me if I could forgive you."

"Yes."

"It's… forgiven."

"Lucifer…"

"No matter what you do or what you say. I will always forgive you. I realized that a long time ago." He told her sincerely and she was grateful for it.

"Don't think I take you for granted."

"You could."

"How? Why?"

"I believe you haven't really noticed, darling, but I'm all yours." He said and Chloe had to admit that when he was saying things like that, looking at her like that, she was lost. She looked again at the flowers on the table and she loved the evening more and more.

"We have to talk."

"I know. And I'm here. Where do you want to start?"

"In the beginning."

"Whoa detective, that would be a veeery long story!" He was truly shocked and she just chuckled.

"Okay, start with your family then. We can go from there." She offered and he nodded with approaval.

And so he told her all about his father, his mother, his siblings. Very reluctantly he told her also about Uriel. He didn't want to have any secrets.

Chloe listened patiently and couldn't quite believe that something like that would not shock her. It was like some part of her has already accepted it all that and now it was more about clarifying things than revealing some hidden truths.

She knew he had been telling her the truth. She knew it. She couldn't quite grasp the whole concept yet but she believed him. And so this talk was very important to them.

"That was when I told Linda. She said she needed the truth if she was about to keep helping me with my issues with humanity."

"You thought you broke her."

"Yes. She didn't get the nice and fluffy wings version."

"Your devil face. She saw your face."

"Yes. And it took her quite some time to come to terms with it."

"I wish you would have told me… showed me…"

"I can't undone the past, Chloe. But I can learn from it." He said and she didn't expect such deep wisdom. But he was right, totally right. And so she hugged him and let him take comfort from her.

"Have you forgiven yourself about it?" She asked him after a moment.

"Not quite. He was my brother." He replied and she could tell he was not telling her everything.

"Lucifer? What is it? Tell me…"

And with a deep breath he told her the rest of the story about his guilt keeping him in hell when he was supposed to be saving her. When he confessed he had to die to save her she almost threw up. She got physically sick and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

She needed a minute and then she gave him piece of her mind about it. He was quite surprised to see her being that coldly angry at him.

"You would have died otherwise." He tried to defend his actions.

"You saved my life that day and when I wanted us to take another step you left to Vegas and came back with Candy." She said matter-of-factly with a hint of hurt and disappointment in her voice and he winced.

"I should probably tell you the truth about Candy." And he did just that. He told her about the marriage and he also told her about the second trip there on her birthday – which ended with her in his bed wearing his shirt.

"Which was by the way one of the most erotic things I've seen." He confessed and enjoyed seeing her blush.

He tried to explain everything about her being a miraculous child and about him wanting to give her the free choice option. He tried telling her but in the end he found himself merely apologizing for leaving her and hurting her and asking her to forgive him.

"I forgive you, Lucifer…" She said softly, taking his face in her hands. "All the bad and good we have been through brought us here, right?"

"Yes."

"So we're good. Right where we need to be." She smiled at him and he couldn't but wonder how was it possible for her to be like that.

"Detective…"

"Just you and me." She continued not paying attention. "And now you know your father has nothing to do with this, correct?"

He nodded. "I should thank him for helping your parents." He added and she hit his arm playfully.

"Chloe, right now..." And yes, he was about to say something but then she interrupted his trail of thoughts as she kissed him. He kissed her back and tangling his fingers in her hair he felt blessed.

When they broke apart they were both grinning happily.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She asked him out of the blue.

"No, not really." He replied. "Just the usual around Lux."

"Stay with us…"

"Chloe…" He tried to argue that it was not a good idea.

"We can have those pancakes in the morning. I just have to get up a bit early so Trixie doesn't miss her bus."

"I can drive her."

"You don't have to."

"I know." He replied and she could only nod.

"Thank you…" She said and he put her hair behind her ear in a tender gesture then.

"And if you don't have any plans you can come back here and we can talk some more." She offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She assured him. She would call Dan to ask when they should be in to give their statements.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked after a moment. He just needed to hear it.

"Yes. I believe you." She confirmed and settled back into the couch. It wasn't comfortable anymore so she let Lucifer help her to her bed. At first she thought he would just assist her but he scooped her up and she snuggled closer to him, loving the feeling.

"You don't have to carry me you know."

"I know... but I wanted to."

"That's good because I'm quite enjoying it." She whispered into his ear and nuzzled his neck and he had to take a deep breath. Lucifer put her down to her bed and tucked her in as Trixie had instructed him earlier. Chloe seemed happy although she was very tired.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"Stay." She was half asleep by then.

"Chloe…"

"Hold me, Lucifer." She asked and he couldn't deny her. So undressing a bit so he would feel comfortable he lied down next to her and let her show him what she needed. And so he ended up in her bed after all those years and despite them not being intimate it actually felt more intimate than anything he had done before.

The love of his life wanted him to hold her. And so he did just that.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _I always need to have my shoulders covered. My partner makes fun of me because of it. Just a small silly thing :) Hope you enjoyed this story. I think there will be a sequel as I have an idea stuck in my head but I didn't want to prolong this anymore. So I might add and epilogue or post a sequel. We'll see ;)_


End file.
